


Wingmen

by Quinn73



Series: Voltron Exophilia Bingo September 2020 [6]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Demon, F/M, Plance Fantasy AU, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn73/pseuds/Quinn73
Summary: This is drabble #6 in the series I wrote for the September 2020 Voltron Exophilia Bingo Challenge.Keith is too bashful to ask Allura to go on a date with him, but the fate of the universe depends on the two of them getting together. Bob decides to intervene, allowing Keith’s adorable little guardian angel,  Pidge, to help Keith with his problem. Alas, there must be an equal opportunity for the forces of darkness, so Keith is also plagued by a tiny demon of lust who mistakenly thinks he’s an expert in the art of seduction...Keith can’t have any peace with his two little supernatural companions constantly bickering and interfering with his love life. Will he figure out a way to be rid of both of them?
Relationships: Kallura - Relationship, Keith/Allura, Lance/Pidge, plance - Relationship
Series: Voltron Exophilia Bingo September 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907197
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Wingmen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empress_of_altea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empress_of_altea/gifts), [Imawriteritswhatido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imawriteritswhatido/gifts).



A diminutive winged and haloed Pidge hovered beside Keith, glaring at the Tiny Tempter who had just given Keith some ridiculous advice on seducing Allura. 

Grinning smugly at Pidge’s disapproval, Lance flapped over to her on his bat-like wings, lowered his mirrored aviator sunglasses, and winked. “How about you and me later on, angel cake?” His red leather jumpsuit was unzipped down to his navel. “Like what you see?” As he circled around to give her a tail-end view she drew her sword and smote him.

How could Keith be lucky in love if his wingmen were both so oblivious?

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Tags: Angel (Pidge), Demon (Lance)


End file.
